fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KILLER5591
Archived Leave messages here~ Done There ya go! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Busy today, so can't make a post for awhile. Buts your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Your turn btw, yes Nikolai is damaged, some.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and just so you know. Let's say Nikolai was now using about 65% of his power.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:07, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and when are you going to bring in your other character?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC) It's fine was just curious. Btw I was curious if your were to put a numerical value of his magic power, what would it be. Like on a MPF?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:47, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Honestly that might be a bit much. Like Nikolai's guessed is 11,468. Like if Jura in canon has 8325 for power and is the 5th. I think having over 13,000 without being the 1st Wizard Saint is a bit over the top. Just so you know Nikolai is the strongest Mage in the guild, I'll raise his power if I have to. I try to keep my characters in the realm of the series power-levels. I'll be honest I would give Vance base power, 7000 and second origin 9400. I'm not telling you what to do, but a power-level of 50,000+ plus. I think he could kill all the Spriggan without anyone else to be honest, lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:10, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and you don't have to change anything about your character you don't want to.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes that's fine. But my estimate on Nikolai is only a guess. If I were to be honest I would think it could be 16,609 with second origin being 27,000. But, I'm not sure. Anyway I am not saying Nikolai has to be stronger than all your characters, only the ones in his guild. But one day one of his S-Class mages might end up surpassing him in power.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:29, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that is fine. Also what Nikolai is to release his true Dragon Force past drive.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I thought he was only using Drive Magic third generation of Dragon Slayers. I'll post so.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:07, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and my bad. Well, it still works as it got Vance to release his true secret art. But, to be fair by having Simca join got him to play dirty. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) True that, but wasn't sure on what it was. It's ok I wasn't mad. But I had to act like how Nikolai would respond. Now if you want you can start the next chapter.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:37, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok your turn and no hard feelings right. You got Nikolai to draw out 73% of his power.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:27, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And every S Class Mage is granted the perk I posted. Simca has it because she is Vance's brother.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:49, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and the perks are eternal youth for the S-Class mages and study of the Ancient Spells, aka Lost Magics and Black Arts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure. But remember Nikolai and your character are within the Four Gods (Top 4 Wizard Saints) of Ishgar in power. So neither character will truly overpower the other with Magic Power alone.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I can try, Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, when you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:39, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll post in a sec but you do know Simca is 19 right? According to her page anyway.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:30, August 2po7, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:51, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:58, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, and regardless of how you post I'll undo the spell in my next post.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. If I can't make any post in the next hour I'll do it tonight. Meetings at work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, if you don't like my post I'll redo it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:04, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And let me say this Nikolai is something like the Bill Gates of Earthland in wealthy.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You turn and you can end the rp and Nikolai was hinting subtlety that his projection was better than Sõjiro, he can be boastful. Also, if you want you can make one the nine great Magics of Pantheon like Heaven's Garden.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Also, you can make another S-class character but the Guild Ace is mine sorry. Vance, and Seline are the S-Class Mage's with three more. One of the other three will be the Ace. As for the spell requirements. Hmm, they are based off religion theme. Like how Heaven's Garden is a healing spell, refers to how Heaven or even Eden is a garden with special life powers according to religion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:41, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Here is my profile for another S-Class Mage. A speed mage called Mercury a reference to the Roman god Mercury. This mage one of his magic if fast Speed Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Our next rp at a later date, will be Vance's S-Class promotion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh that rp won't be for awhile. Btw I never ask do you like Nikolai and his magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:36, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Their good characters.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I changed my mind. You still can co own a character with me. But I was thinking of giving her not him the Epitaph Gaea or Earth Mother. But she won't have Earth Magic that's too on the nose. Also a side note, I am happy Hiro removed Magic Seals from magic. Some in certain types of magic maybe but not all magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of making her based of Tsunade from Naruto. Also I agree, like Celestial Magic the seals could be like the magic door between the two worlds. Or like how Freed's magic is those runes, they are needed for the spell. Like Wendy's makeshift one for Milky Way that is acceptable. But like Gary's or Natsu Caster Magic, it was overdoing it with everytime that used typical magic that they appeared. Rumors were being spread that the drawning team for Fairy Tail were going to leave, cause drawing so many were too time consuming.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm not so sure, for me it's case by case but personally 95% of magic doesn't need them and 5% of them do. But on to the more important matters. What kind of magic would suit someone that is called Gaea, besides Earth or Nature Magic? Like how Ezra is called Titania as it is reflecting on how Fairies could change appearances in Folk Lore in how she can Requip so fast and well.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:17, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, what about something like Life-type. As Gaea as being the Earth gave birth/life to all the things on it (herself) the Titans as her children, the animals, plants, etc. Maybe we can figure something like that? Maybe something like this Arc of Dominion that any caught within the release of her Magic Power can control, including life inside. Like she can make new exotic plants or can manipulate the earth inside of it, but her power isn't limited to only earth.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Eve Annex is the Gaea character. Also, one magic she will use is Terrian Effect Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I fixed that. Btw have any images that might work?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:45, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll work on that later tonight. Question want to have the promotion rp for Vance's S-Class status.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:58, September 8, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotion: Vance's Promotion or Excommunication?!, your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:24, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And just go with what Nikolai says. The reason for this will be added at the end.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:01, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and I'll just say it. The whole Trial is in their minds, Hence the spiritual world.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Read what Nikolai said about fate closely and even more so about gods.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And don't worry because Nikolai cast the Creator's Eye: Spiritual World Spell with only haft his power. Any damage in the mental world, isn't reflected toward the physical body. Also, here is a hint on Nikolai's point of this trial. He never said Vance's fate did he. Sorry I can't just give it away.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, I have a work meeting to go to. I'll make my next post much later sorry.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Your turn I had time to post before I drove home. Now remember the damage might be as painful as if it is real, but it's not real. I am going to give you the way to escape. The Spiritual World is like a dream world, you can make what you want happen. If your will/heart even for one moment is stronger than Nikolai's you can cause events to change in this world. The point is for the S-Class mages to use their power to show not only strong powers or passions. But the will to command their fate and of those they love, hate, and those that praise them. As Nikolai said only the (gods) can alter or control fate.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Stopped at a place to get some food. In the spiritual world spell, Nikolai is the man in this world and Vance is the god. We are fighting in his mind, and he must drive Nikolai out. After which will break the spell.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:09, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, you've met the requirement. So, you can now use Draconic Sovereign! YAY~ - [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 00:42, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure Kira, go for it. Though as you said, try to make the older guy much more skilled in it. Also depending how much Dragon-skills he got, he may not focus much on Synthesis. Synthesis is basically used to sense or intimidate, even slightly change the environment. Just some advices really. Try choosing and fitting the style to Vance then. Good luck :P if anything, call! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 00:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) AS Hmmmm indeed that is fine. Try to keep it very low though, the temperature, it can't be changed to the point where the surrounds burns and melts. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 19:50, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Lol, as I said, just don't go overboard.